cotpfandomcom-20200214-history
Majick
Overview Majick is a dangerous and wicked thing in Alrie. It is thought to be a curse. Many years ago, 'majick' as Alrieans write it and speak it as, almost tore the world apart due to a civil dispute between the Gonrel and the Skal'forn. The Skal'forn in a bitter final attempt to push the Gonrel to the shores and trap them from their assaulting land and naval forces prayed deeply to the Deity of the Damned, pledging their eternal service in return the deity aid them in destroying their foe. The Phoenix Runners of the Gonrel spotted this dark worship as the Skal'forn sacrificed their own soldiers upon altars of dark prayer and gave word to their superiors as quick as they could. Without further delay, the Phoenix Runners as well as the Gol'sar Sentinels surrounded the altar and ambushed them mid prayer. Most caught off guard at this dishonourable attack, the Skal'forn were defeated and left to fight alone. Though the Dark Deity would have his bargain. The Skal'forn were pushed back and therefore cursed to the worship of the Deity of the Damned, Falkrin Del'more. Forever more, the Skal'forn, once the Gonrel(High Elves) were cursed to the demented, twisted minds of the Dark Elves. They bare this curse very well through their appearance and life style. And they hold their hatred close to their hearts; the Gonrel are the heretics, the traitors in their eyes, and they will not rest until every head of the Gonrel rests on a pike. In the glory of Falkrin Del'more. Use Unlike Azerothian magic which focuses on the Ley-lines, spirits, light and whatever other gods and goddesses, Alriean majick is harnesses through the deities mainly as well as other aspects of nature, somewhat similar to Azeroth. Types Water A mystical, flowing and seductive embrace of nature. Many worshipers of Aquan'wavan are taught the dance and fighting style of water. A flowing movement of hands and feet alike, as well as small daggers, to quickly and gracefully take down foe. Appearance is everything with water, as it is a pure and seductive element. Many users wear little clothing to entice foe as well as aid their flowing movement. Once the dance is mastered, the practice of bending the water and using it to your advantage is worked on next. Turani, the earth elves, are naturally attuned to the planet of Alrie and can conjour water from any element. Other races mostly carry the element with them. Be it a canteen of water or a gem of enchanted ice on a staff. Water can be used to heal, purify, used as a whip or even a projectile. When the user is dark, cynical or even borderline insane, the mastery of water can sometimes form to ice at the casters touch. Once a caster of the element becomes more attune to it, their body will start to give itself away to the gods, losing parts of your mortal form to become one with your element. Reaching the rank of Master. Fire A radical and fast form of combat, tricky and unsuspecting. None can truly master this skill without giving their sanity away in return. It is the embodiment of chaos and hate, fury and scorn, vengeance and fear. Worshipers of Gor'felran, the God of the Core, will be taught the fighting style of Fire, a quick, radical series of blade or hammer attacks. Usually a dual wielding combination until they reach the Majus rank where they must venture into the core and forge a staff of the rock and molten lava. Also many users focus on light weight armours, ragged and torn, or random and crazy styles. Turani of course are naturally attuned to the planet of Alrie and can conjour Fire from the elements around them. Other races must carry smoldering embers or a flame with them at all times to harness it's majick and enhance it, or once they possess their staff. Fire burns and sears, it kills and rejects rejuvenation and other forms of healing for quite a time. Though as a downside to this powerful art, those healed from fire and there in turn strengthened by it. Those who are righteous and good can use fire and keep their sanity, at the lose of it's power. Worshipers of Gol'sar or Solaris, the twin suns of Alrie can actually use fire to banish heresy of all kinds, heal and destroy the foe of the righteous. Many humans follow Solaris, and Gonrel Gol'sar. Once a caster of the element becomes more attune to it, their body will start to give itself away to the gods, losing parts of your mortal form to become one with your element. Reaching the rank of Master. Earth A slow and powerful form of combat and majick, combining intense meditation and slow combat styles to master the movement of the world itself. Mostly a defensive based style of combat, many who master it use two handed weapons, as well as using heavy armours to represent the earth itself in weight and movement. The worship of the planet keeps a peaceful and calm state of mind, usually gained by the followers of Autoumne'vida, Goddess of Life or Fjorge'hammor, God of the Mountains. Followers very easily master this element for the simple fact; life and earth are all around them. Earth is powerful and permanent. It's attacks bury foe or crush them into the planet, making them one. The downside to this powerful art is that one must have a very focused mind to master it, giving away their mortal wants and needs of love, pleasures or any sort of enjoyment, becoming one with the great giant(Alrie). Those who have taken the path and fall pray to the mortal pleasures may find their mind twisted and altered. Like a mighty tree gone astray by craving the pleasure of light, vines take over, foliage as well as other constricting plants. Those who fall from the path mid-way will find the mastery of the Venomancer. Vines, roots as well as even the mastery of conjouring man eating plants, these 'Venomancers' are ruthless yet hold a calm demeanor. Devoured by their lust for the mortal pleasures. Once a caster of the element becomes more attune to it, their body will start to give itself away to the gods, losing parts of your mortal form to become one with your element. Reaching the rank of Master. Air A beautiful and graceful style of combat. A mix of slow and powerful and fast and weak attacks with hands and feet alone make them a very respected breed of Maji. Adorned in robes alone or light cloth, these Wind-maji meditate on the open plains of Alrie, becoming one with the air and breath of Sona'winjra, the Goddess of the Skies. Their state of mind is that of peace and neutral tendencies. Wind is an embracing majick, uplifting one's heart and soul, empowering them in whatever task they wish to do or master. They focus on the aid of others, and not of themselves. Though they do have some defensive wind attacks, they mainly use the wind to make their fists and feet invisible to the naked eye, moving so quickly or even shrouding themselves by it. Those who let hatred and vengeance cloud their neutrality, become drawn to the seductive power hidden by Sona, only gifting it to those who wish the path of power. Lightning and Thunder, two chaotic and destructive forces one may conjour upon the dark path. Able to kill their foe with stunning lighting or obliterate them with the force of thunder, the Air-breakers are a very feared people. Still in a state of neutrality, but cursed by personal vendetta. The Poh'kor were a very great race of the Wind-maji as well(See Poh'Kor in Factions.) Once a caster of the element becomes more attune to it, their body will start to give itself away to the gods, losing parts of your mortal form to become one with your element. Reaching the rank of Master. Death and Spirits This is indeed a learned form of majick that is a part of Nature. Attuning yourself to the lands of the dead and the spirits that are cursed to walk Alrie is a painful and tedious task. Following the worship of Falkrin Del'more, the Goddess of Death or Alkun'arath, the God of Creation, these masters of the dead need not take up a weapon themselves or learn any style. A very lazy and manipulative section of Maji, these Lifemancers conjour up slaves of the damned to do their bidding. Though it is not done easily. None may naturally master their race for starters, so all must carry a part of the damned with them. Be it a sack of skulls or rotting limb, the more ornaments of the dead the better. One must travel into the world of the dead through a meditative state known as the 'Dark-walkers Trance'. They must find their undead, defeat it and capture it, bending it to his will. The more powerful Lifemancer, the more minions it may master and hold under it's command, empowering it and enhancing it's skills. This itself takes most of the Lifemancer's energy so it must gather more. Feeding on the life power of others subtly or very knowingly through cannibalism, sexual acts or drinking of blood, these fiends regain their power, and in turn forfeit their appearance. Most are a deathly grey skin coloured people, lifeless and hollowed. Their clothing is little to nothing more than a long loincloth in most cases, dressing as similar as possible to Falkrin Del'more. Many even dismember themselves, replacing it with dead limbs recovered from minions to replicate her glorious appearance of death and decay. Shadows fall under this catagory of majick. Using the Dark-walkers Trance for a while to sneak up upon their foe. Shadow is needed of course, for if their dark walk would take them through the light, their image would shimmer like a wall of water in the world of the living. Miscellaneous Only few Majick users may be able to master more than one skill. In only a few cases some have mastered two, and tampered with others, but rarely they have at risk of completely losing sanity. Azerothian magic is in contrast to Alriean majick. Objects already enchanted on Azeroth will continue to be enchanted on Alrie. However, unless certain measures have been taken, Azerothian majic will not work on Alrie. Although, certain tasks may be completed such as constructing chapels to the Light, shrines to Elune, or establishing ley lines on Alire.